Leaving On A Big Jet Plane
by justalittlefabraylover
Summary: Sam's moved to Tennessee. Quinn finds help with Noah Puckerman and she finds her hands on a plane ticket. What will come of this little journey?
1. Chapter 1

_{Possible spoilers, depending on what you've seen. And in this, the whole pink hair thing doesn't happen.}_

A slim blonde girl stood at the entrance to the choir room, her eyes scanning the room and she couldn't help but let out a sound of disgust. Typical. Why would she have believed that it would of changed? Such a stupid thing to do. She pushed open the door and walked in, but she stopped in her tracks, stunned. For once, she was stunned. Who may this be who is stunned? A certain Quinn Fabray. And Quinn Fabray was rarely ever stunned. Quinn's eyes scanned the room again, her pretty eyes widening even more. Rachel and Finn were cuddling near the drums, Santana and Brittany were chatting near the back, Mike was talking to Tina and Artie was strumming up a conversation with Mercedes. Blaine and Kurt were chatting about scarves and Puck sat in the back corner, half asleep. Even though each person was busy, their heads turned to stare at the frozen Quinn. Mr Scheuster walked out of his office, and slid onto the piano stool. But his eyes strayed to Quinn and his face softened. "Quinn? What's wrong?" He asked, closing his book of sheet music. "I..I.." Quinn stammered out, her eyes flickering to him. "Yes?" Mr Scheuster offered as Quinn glanced around again. He wasn't here. She wasn't supposed to care. But she did. "Nevermind." Quinn composed herself, smoothing down her skirt and headed for the sea of plastic chairs. "..Alright." Mr Schue sent her a weird look as she approached the chairs. Where was she going to sit? Biting her lip. Quinn made her way up to where Puck was sitting and she slowly sat down on the chair next to him. "Fabray." Puck nodded at her as Quinn folded her hands in her lap. "Puck." Quinn almost whispered, shifting in her seat to face the front more. Lauren hurried in, mumbling her apologies as she found a seat and Quinn glanced at Puck before glancing back at the front.

"As you may have noticed, we are lacking a certain blonde. Due to his father's work, Sam has moved away." Mr Schue spoke as Quinn's eyes dropped to the hands folded neatly in her lap. She had never gotten to say goodbye. Even if she hadn't deserved a chance, she still wanted it. "Luckily, Blaine came along and now we have the right number of members. So without further ado, let's get started on our first glee project." Mr Schue waltzed up to the board and uncapped a marker. He wrote the word _you_ in big bold letters before circling it. He turned back to the rows of waiting kids. "A song about you. Your life. Your struggles. Your mistakes." Mr Schue nodded as he sat back down. Within minutes the room was bustling. Finn was tapping out a beat on the drums and Rachel was searching for a notepad for her ideas. Santana and Brittany had snuck out, and Mike started to dance.

Quinn just sat there, not moving or speaking, until she heard someone bring their chair closer to hers and nudge her gently. Quinn's eyes flickered up to the person. "Quinn." Puck started, softly. "What?" Quinn spat, her cold bitchy side kicking in. Puck's eyebrows knitted together. "Don't." He said, turning away a little. That's all it took. A small whimper escaped her lips. "I'm sorry." Quinn stood up, whispering those two words to him before walking out of the room before any of the others saw her crying.

-/-

It was a good fifteen minutes before Puck found Quinn. She was in her car, her head resting on her steering wheel as she cried. Puck knocked on the window and Quinn flinched, the noise echoing around her car. But she made no move to open the door and Puck opened it, reaching down to grab her by the hips. Swivelling her around to face him, he crouched down. "I know your sorry." He started off, softly. "I always have known and I will always have that little bit of love for you in me. But I know you love him. If you love him, you need to go after him. You need to fight for him. I know you can do it. Your Quinn Fabray. You can do anything." He rubbed her knee, gently. "Just give me a call, okay?" He straightened up, patting her knee gently. "Thanks." Quinn wiped at her eyes. "No problem. I'd stay but I gotta run and go tell Mr Schue that everything is okay before he sends out a search party." He nodded at her. "Put a smile on that dial, Fabray." He teased, ruffling her hair before darting off, leaving Quinn with her head resting on the back of the chair and her legs dangling out, staring after him.

-/-

Tennessee. He had moved to Tennessee. Quinn couldn't believe what was on the screen of her ipod. A strangled noise escaped her throat and her hand flew to rest against her stomach. She felt sick at the thought. "Quinnie? It's tea time." Judy called through the door. "I'm not hungry." Quinn replied. "Are you sick?" The door creaked a little as Judy touched it. "I don't know." Quinn dropped her ipod, shoving it under her pillow. Quinn was sitting on her bed, her legs tucked up underneath. Her eyes flickered to the door just as her mother pushed the door open. "Oh Quinnie, you do look pale." Her mother rushed her up to her, brushing the blonde strands out of Quinn face, feeling her face gently. Quinn just grimaced, her head lolling back to hit the wall gently. "Lie down sweetheart and I'll go get you some medicine, okay?" Judy gently pushed her down so her head hit the pillow and she rushed out of the room. Before she could return, Quinn had fallen asleep, one tear streak down her cheek.

-/-

The next morning, she was out of the house within twenty minutes of waking up. Quinn had showered, dressed and grabbed an apple and then she was on her way to school. She had gotten to school, forty minutes before school began so she headed for the locker room. Changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top, she slid runners on and headed outside. After stretching for a few minutes, she started jogging. 30 minutes later, she stopped jogging, and started to stretch out her muscles, so she didn't get sore and she headed back into the locker room, ignoring the stares of a few guys. Quinn showered quickly, redressed in the simple but stripy summer dress and flats, and she stood infront of the mirror, rubbing her lips together. After doing her hair, carefully, she made her way back onto the field, where the football guys were standing. As she walked up to them, a few of them wolf whistled, the younger ones stared and Quinn just made her way up to them, carefully. "Well if it isn't Fabray." Karofsky smirked, walking up to here. "What does little miss Lucy Caboosey want now?" He raised his eyebrows at him and Quinn's eyes widened. "I want you to step aside." She said, her eyes narrowing. "But why would I do that, I'm having too much fun." He smirked again. "Karofsky. Leave Fabray alone before I punch your face in." Puck appeared, growling at Karofsky, pushing him aside. "What's up, Quinn?" Puck asked, grabbing her wrist gently and moving her away. "He moved to Tennessee." Quin rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "And?" Puck asked, obviously confused. "How do I get there?' Her eyes flickered up to his face. "A plane?" He offered. "Right. Well, you know that uncle of yours that fixes planes?" Quinn asked, getting fidgety. "I need a plane ticket as soon as possible." She blurted out, her eyes searching his face. "Give me a minute." He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. After ten minutes of talking on the phone, he scribbled something down onto his hand, before chucking the pen back at Finn and turning back to Quinn. "Nine. Tonight. Gate 3. And I'm coming with you." He told her and her eyebrows quirked. "Why?" She asked, softly. "Sounds like fun." He shrugged. "I'll pick you up at seven." He added, bending down to her eye level. "Just bake some of your cookies, no need to pay me." He smirked, ruffling her hair and hurrying off, leaving Quinn standing there and smiling.

-/-

"Open up blondie." Puck hollered through the front door of Quinn's place. Her mother was at a church meeting and she was currently pulling her bag to the front door. "Wait a minute." She replied. And it was exactly a minute later when she yanked open the front door. "Get some patience." She shoved her bag towards him before grabbing her shoulder bag. As Puck put her luggage in the back of his truck, she slid into the passenger seat. As Puck started the car, Quinn pulled out a small plastic container. "Chocolate chip cookies for one Noah Puckerman." He grabbed them and yanked the lid off, shoving one into his mouth and chewing at it. "It's not a zoo." She commented, rolling her eyes a little. "Whatever Fabray, do you want one?" Puck offered her the container. "No thanks." She shook her head. "You seriously aren't going all health again are you?" Puck frowned. "Why would I do that?"Her eyebrows furrowed. "Eat. Now." Puck growled and Quinn sighed, taking one and chewing at it. Puck rolled his eyes as he focused on the road, Quinn just sitting there quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! They all made me smile. Here's an update, I hope you enjoy it!_

It was a good five hour since they got on the plane. Quinn had fallen asleep curled up to Puck after they had only been flying for about twenty minutes. Food had come and Puck decided to wake the blonde up. "Quinn? It's food time." He whispered, shaking the girl gently. When she didn't wake up, his eyebrows furrowed. "Quinn, you need to wake up now." He hissed, shaking the girl more. Quinn did wake up this time. "Five more minutes." She moaned in her sleep, her body moving forward, her head resting on his chest. "Fine." Puck murmured, starting to eat his own meal. He had finished and had a drink of soda, and he turned back to Quinn. Shaking her again, he bent his head down. "Quinn, wake up." He said, softly, and she opened her eyes. "I'm not hungry." She mumbled, pressing her face into his chest. "Eat." He murmured and Quinn shook her head, sleepily. "I don't wanna." She mumbled, childishly. "It's either you eat now or two hours later when we land. Make up your mind." Puck said as Quinn mumbled a 'later' and fell asleep again.

-/-

"We hope you have a good visit to Tennessee." A cheery voice echoed around the plane cabin as Puck shook Quinn awake. "C'mon, it's time to get moving." He murmured, grabbing her shoulder bag and shoving it into her hands. Unbuckling her seatbelt then his, he stood up and pulled her through the plane and carefully down the ramp. Puck managed to pull her through security and grab their luggage, and get a rental car, and Quinn only realised what was going on when he buckled her into the passenger seat. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily. "I don't like planes." She muttered under her breath. "Well it's about three in the morning, so nobody loves planes at three in the morning, so let's head down to a motel, and I'll get us a room and you can sleep some more okay?" Puck spoke gently, starting to drive. In twenty minutes, Puck had found a cheap motel place and Quinn slumped down onto the only bed, not bothering to change. "See you in the morning, Quinn." Puck slumped down onto the couch. "No..no..don't sleep there." Quinn shook her head at him, her eyes widening. Puck's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" Quinn's bottom lip started to tremble. "Please sleep here. It's a double bed. We can share. Please." She whispered, tears appearing. Puck came over, sitting on the bed. "What's up Quinn?" He asked, softly. "I don't like sleeping by myself in new places." She whispered as he nodded. "Alright." He laid down, wrapping his arms around her. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." He whispered as she snuggled into him, nodding, and she fell asleep within minutes.

-/-

When Quinn woke up, she was shivering. Her whole body was shaking and she sat up, blinking. The room was empty. "Puck?" She called out, quietly, sliding off the bed and standing up. 'Yeah blondie?" Puck replied from the bathroom. "Are you nearly done?" She asked, timidly. "Yeah, just give me a minute." He replied and Quinn sank down onto the edge of the bed, fiddling with her nails. "What's up?" He appeared in the doorway, walking up to her. "Oh my goodness, your freezing. Why is the room so cold?" He frowned, hunting down the air conditioning remote. "It's cold enough to snow in here. Are these people actually insane?" He turned it off, the room slowly starting to heat up. "I'll go hunt down some food, the bathroom is all yours." He ushered her off, leaving the room once she had grabbed her clothes and was settled in the bathroom.

-/-

By the time Quinn came out of the bathroom, wearing a simple blue summer dress and flats, Puck had arrived back, carrying a box of a takeway food. "One low fat cappuccino and one low fat breakfast muffin for Madam Fabray and one chocolate milkshake and two breakfast muffins for me." He teased, handing her the cup and small box. "How much do I owe you?" Quinn asked, sitting on the bed and opened the box to the muffin. "You owe me lunch." He shrugged, chugging some of his milkshake. "I can do that." Quinn smiled, eating her muffin. 'This is a big muffin, Puckerman." She sighed, nibbling at it. Quinn ate half off it and slipped it onto Puck's box. 'There you go, treat yourself to an extra half." Quinn laughed, picking up her cappuccino and sipping at it. "Mmm." She murmured, drinking some more before she glanced at Puck. "You are one fast eater." She rolled her eyes. "That's because it's eleven o clock on a Saturday morning and we have to go hunt down your blonde boyfriend." Quinn blushed at his words. "Blonde? Yes. Boyfriend? No." She muttered as Puck grabbed her by the waist. "Let's go get him, shall we?" He quirked his eyebrows before pulling her out of the room.

-/-

"I can't do it. I can't." Quinn whispered, staring at the house. "C'mon! His siblings love you. Just go for it. If it doesn't work, I'll take you shopping or something girly. Just go." Puck pushed her out of the car and she stumbled towards the front door. She knocked on it, waiting patiently. And then the door swung open. "Quinn? Quinn? Sammy! Quinnie's here!" Stacey squealed jumping at Quinn who held her arms out, letting the small girl snuggle into her chest as Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl. "Hello sweetheart." She smiled softly. "QUINNNNNNNN!" Stevie sang as he spotted the girl, wrapping his arms around her leg, clinging onto her. "Hang on a sec, you can hop up here, honey." Quinn shifted Stacey to her hip and Stevie jumped up onto her other hip, holding onto her other arm. "SAMMY!" Stacey yelled. "Quinnie's here." She squealed. After a few minutes of waiting, a tired looking Sam appeared on the doorway. "What are you talking about, Stacey? She's back with her mo-." Sam cut himself off. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" He asked, obviously shocked. Quinn barely shrugged. "I missed you." She rubbed her lips together. "Can I show Quinnie my new room?" Stacey begged as Stevie frowned. "No! I wanna play trucks with her." Quinn sighed and bent over, putting the two kids down. She turned around and smiled at Puck who drove off, and she turned back to Sam and then kids. "I'm all yours kiddies. And Sam' he can share me with you too." Quinn giggled.


End file.
